Bandz A Make Morrigan Dance
by The Man They Call The Truth
Summary: Next to hit stage is Morrigan and Felicia. Let the succubus and her feline excite you beyond belief.


**Truth is Happy Birthday to me! So as my own present I give you the next Bandz A Make Her Dance. Shout out to Major Mike for the assist in the intro and JojoDo for the request.**

Down in the depths of the Netherrealm you can expect many things but a bad time isn't one of them. Sure crime goes on at regular, people robbed, stabbed, and scary enough killed plus law is scarce so don't expect any help. But after all hope is lost and you think that it can't get any worse. That's when you prove yourself right and are lucky enough to stumble into Mileena's Lounge. The nonstop pumping of the bass just might make the average person go deaf but even though it was loud it wasn't _that_ loud. The action wasn't a shortage either from orcs getting more drunk than Ireland, to elves grinding on anybody that hung low enough to satisfy thier needs. Then there was the dance staying flooded with your average people dance to others down there making it hotter than a porno flick.

But even with all that going on there are still some that stay off to the side to make some fun of their own. Tonight Isabella Valentine made her way to the Lounge her large breasts bouncing and her large member erect and standing out freely as she made her way to a booth. Eyes almost immediately turned to her along with people drooling and gawking. She soon sat down a snapped a finger and Xiangua came in a one piece sling bikini holding a tray with a drink.

"Here is your Old English ma'am. IVY?!" Xiangua handed her the drink then stepped back and blushed furiously holding the tray to her face.

"Nice to see you too Xiangua, how's- HEY! Don't be in such a rush." Ivy said and grabbed the brunette's leg before she tried to scurry off.

"W-What are you doing here?" Xiangua said still a bit shaken.

"Oh, I don't know enjoying myself, drinking some fine liquor. How about you? Nice outfit by the way." Ivy snickered

Xiangua grew even redder in the face and tried to run away but Ivy's grip on her leg was too tight.

"I-It's better t-than what you have on!" Xiangua said

"Hmm I think you mean better than what I _don't_ have on." Ivy smiled

Xiangua scrunched up her face and looked confused at that statement.

"What do you mean by ' _don't_ have on'?"

"Take a few steps closer and find out." Ivy said seductively

Xiangua hesitated for second before going closer to the silver haired woman and gasped at what she saw.

"Why so shocked? I'm sure you've seen some suits in your time." Ivy chuckled

"Yes but never a _birthday_ suit! And Jesus when people said you hung low they weren't lying!" Xiangua said admiring Ivy as she sat there in nothing but heels.

"Well today is your lucky day." Ivy smirked and took a sip of her drink before spilling some on her member.

"And would you look at that I got some O.E. on my cock. Strip down and come over here on your knees."

Xiangua blinked but took off what little clothing she had, then stood in front of Ivy and got on her knees as Ivy opened her legs. The silver haired woman moaned as Xiangua kissed the head of her member, next she stuck her tongue out and slowly dragged it down from Ivy's balls up to the tip of her cock before taking the length in her mouth. She closed her eyes and was enjoying Ivy's length down her throat whereas the silver haired woman was just casually sipping her drink.

"Impressive you're the only person that can take my entire length, I thought you would of been choking by now."

Xiangua had her arms wrapped around Ivy's thighs and sped up a bit making Ivy groan.

"Mmm good shit tell me- FUCK!" Ivy shouted as held the brunette's head down as she hit her climax and to Ivy surprise Xiangua swallowed every drop without choking and licked her lips before smiling.

"You really impress me. Tell me how were able take my length down your throat so well?"

"Well I was hanging out with Sophitia and Cassandra one day and they took me to their house. Then they brought in some orc with cocks a little bigger than yours and wanted me to play their favorite game." Xiangua explained

"Interesting, and what was the game in question?"

"It was something they called 'The Deepthroat Games' it was very fun."

"Really, what's the game about?" Ivy questioned.

Xiangua explained everything about that as the lights went up and a spotlight panned to Mileena who had a mic in hand.

"Another day, another dollar, another night to make a hoe holla. But I think I'll be hearing more than hollering if I had my way now I'm done talking DJ talk to them."

The same spotlight panned over to DJ Blue Balls who was ready to speak.

"The control this next woman has is amazing and she didn't come alone. Now get wild for Morrigan Aensland and her pet Felicia!"

The lights went out and a spotlight went to the stage and 'Fucking Problems' by A$AP Rocky played. Then Felicia came out on all fours with her ass up in the air, she had her usual white wrap on an basically covering nothing along with a leash around her neck. Morrigan trailed behind her hold the other end of the leash. She ditched her leggings and came out in just her bustier with her breasts poking against the clothing and the bottom of her outfit had her cock outlined and her ass out making everyone gawk. Felicia moved out to the pole as slow as the succubus would let her and swayed her thick hips while seductively made her way up the pole.

Morrigan licked her lips and rubbed her breasts while having her eyes glued to the cat-like woman. Felicia held on to the pole and spread her legs then let her tail work the crowd as it removed the wrap between her legs exposing her pussy. She meowed softly as her tail was rubbing against her pussy making it moist having precum dripping on to the stage. The fur rubbing against her flesh was driving her crazy and her arms were starting to shake as it was beginning to be difficult for her to keep her balance. It seemed liked her tail had a mind of its own as her tail went inside her pussy making her moan in pleasure.

The cat like woman lowered herself to stand on the stage and her tail made her mind go burry when it's pace quickened and she was panting heavily. Morrigan's cock was throbbing against the fabric and the succubus was licking her lips at the performance that Felicia was giving. Pleasure was overwhelming her and Felicia was on the brink of a climax. Her tail moved even faster as the cat like woman was thrusting her hips to the crowd. She gave out a loud groan as she hit an orgasms letting her juices fly in the crowd landing on some of the patrons. Felicia caught her breath quickly and made a cat pose.

"You've certainly had your fun now it's time for mine..." Morrigan whispered.

"Nya?" Felicia was caught off guard when Morrigan lightly tugged on her leash signaling for her to go back to the succubus.

She ripped the rest of her wraps off and crawled slowly back towards Morrigan. Upon meeting the succubus she had her tongue on Morrigan's leg and licked it all the way up until she was on her knees and she was at eye level with Morrigan's stomach. Felicia wrapped her arms around Morrigan's waist as she was being petted softly.

"You love pleasing people right?" Morrigan bent over and whispered in Felicia's ear

"Mmm hmm"

"You love to worship me, don't you?"

"Of course, I live for only you."

"Good now be a good kitty and unzip my suit a little."

Felicia did as she was told and bit on Morrigan's zipper and went down until the succubus's breast came out and of her suit. Her large tits bounced out for a sec before resting on top of Felicia's head.

"Lick." Morrigan ordered.

Felicia made her moan on contact as she motorboated her breasts. Morrigan let her work on her chest as she reached down as grabbed Felicia's ass. The succubus rubbed her hands all around the cat like woman's ass before squeezing both cheeks. The succubus groaned a little when Felicia started sucking on one of her nipples. Morrigan gripped the cat like woman's ass a little tighter as she felt an orgasm coming. Felicia made a muffled yelp as she felt a tap on her ass, Morrigan was giving her small slaps making her want to shout. The Morrigan's cock started to ache as it kept poking against the fabric begging to come out and she knew that she was ready to burst.

"Unzip it completely I got a nice treat for you." Morrigan barely got out the words as she needed to cum.

Felicia unzipped the remaining part Morrigan's outfit and took it off of her. Morrigan stepped through it, picked it up and tossed it to the crowd. Then she grabbed Felicia's hair and pulled to her cock then used her other hand to aim her member towards the blue haired woman's face. The succubus pumped her cock as precum dripped out and Felicia had her tongue out as the precum landed in her mouth. Morrigan gave a loud groan as she hit an orgasm and cum splattered all over Felicia's face. The cat like woman swallowed the bits that landed in her mouth and licked her lip to get some that was on her face. Morrigan gave pressed her lips against Felicia and they both moaned in pleasure from it.

"You're such a good kitty, aren't you?" Morrigan said before giving her another kiss and Felicia broke the kiss and nodded in response.

"Good kitties deserve rewards so open up."

Felicia opened wide as Morrigan shoved her cock all the way down her throat. The succubus moaned at the feeling of Felicia's tongue at the bottom of her member and kept a firm grip on the cat like girl's hair slowly guiding her up and down her length. Felicia gave muffled yelp but relaxed as she put her hands on Morrigan's ass. The succubus welcomed the blue haired girls hands and even squealed when Felicia squeezed her ass. Felicia took one hand off of Morrigan's ass grabbed onto her balls. Morrigan quickened her pace when her balls were gripped so tightly. Groans and slurps became audible as Felicia closed her eyes while keeping up with Morrigan's thrusts. The succubus was nearing the end and thrusted even faster, she began moaning loud as she was trying to hit a final orgasm. Felicia made the squeeze on the succubus's balls even tighter meanwhile she gave a muffled moan as she hit an orgasm. Her juices went all over the stage and spilled onto the floor leaving the patrons to lick it up.

Morrigan held the cat like girl all the way down on her length and gave a loud screech as she came. Felicia gasped hard and took the massive stream of cum down her throat and licked Morrigan's cock clean. Morrigan held her close as another load shot out and sprayed her face in the creamy liquid. Once the semen stopped coming out Morrigan licked some off of Felicia's face pressed her lips to Felicia's. The blue haired girl was back on all four as she crawled back stage with Morrigan on her leash. The succubus stopped for a sec slapped her ass one last time before walking backstage.


End file.
